Lovers in Tokyo
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Can you love someone like me Tokura?" "I ..I don't know how to answer that, it's all too sudden."
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight beam through the glass window. A soft moan escaped her lips. She opened her eyes unwillingly. She sat up, clutching her throbbing head.

 _Last night event was nothing but a blur, but one thing is for sure was that I remember drinking a lot of sake._

Misaki felt something move beside her. It appears to be that she wasn't alone in her room.

Her eyes widen when she saw a familiar spiky brunette hair across the pillow. It was none other than Toshiki Kai.

She couldn't believe it, why was Kai in bed with her? Unbeknownst to her, she had a golden band on her right hand, on the fourth finger.

She tensed up when she heard him grunt.

"Tokura."

"Yes?" She saw him open his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked casually, totally unfazed by the situation they are in.

"How can you ask me that? You're in my room, in bed with me." She was blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry Tokura, I didn't mean to intrude."

"That's the first time I heard you apologise," she found herself smiling at him.

She could've sworn that his cheeks were red. _He's blushing. I have to admit he looked cute that way._

 _Misaki, what are you thinking? Now is not the time to be thinking about Kai._ She berated herself.

"What's wrong Tokura?" He touched her arm. _Kai is sincerely worried about me._ It touched her heart that he cared.

She noticed that Kai was staring at his hand. He had a golden band on his finger. It was identical to hers. She blushed when he grabbed her wrist and started analysing her hand.

"Tokura, you have the same wedding ring as me."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Author's note: Guess what happen to Misaki and Kai? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_How can this guy remain calm and collected? It's beyond me._

"We need to see a lawyer about this," Misaki got off the bed.

She started pacing back and forth, biting her lip gently.

"Why?" He stood in front of her.

"What do you mean why? We need to get a divorce."

"I object," Kai said.

"Why?" She asked.

"From now on, you will be living with me. Here is a spare key to my house." He handed her his house

key to her.

"Why do I have to live with you?"

"Because I want to be a good husband for my wife."

He tugged her hand and pulled her along with him. She blushed at the sudden contact.

"You're getting ahead of yourself Kai."

"Please call me Toshiki if you want."

 _That means Kai is my husband. Kai is holding my hand. I think I'm going to faint._

"What's wrong Tokura?"

"I want to marry for love," she blurted out.

This shocked Kai at first, gradually his eyes softens.

"Can you love someone like me Tokura?"

"I ..I don't know how to answer that, it's all too sudden."

She trips over a rug, preparing the impact. However Kai caught her in his arms.

When she looked up, she saw how close he is to her. _It's my first time being this close to Kai._

 _He's really handsome. My heart can't stop beating fast._

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. Half an hour had passed, he was still holding her in his arms.

* * *

Author's note: Don't forget to review~


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth lingered as he embraced her. He didn't know why he was holding her so intimately.

"I need to pack," she broke the silence.

He let go of her.

"I help carry your stuff to my apartment."

"Thank you."

It didn't take her long to pack. Once she finished, they carried her stuff to his apartment.

* * *

What compelled her to agree living with him? Something was gnawing at her, but she disregards it.

 _It would be my first time to be sharing a house with a guy. I couldn't help but feel apprehensive._

 _Truth be told, I have a tiny crush on Kai. He is cool, handsome and smart. Also he is strong at Vanguard. I can never beat him. I always end up losing to him. I wonder what it would be like to live with the mysterious Kai._

 _Surprisingly his apartment is neat and tidy._

"You will be sleeping in my room."

"Eh?" She was blushing.

"I'll be taking the sofa."

"I can't let you do that, otherwise I would feel bad about taking your bed."

"Okay, how about we share my room?" Kai suggested.

 _I don't think my heart can take that._

"Is that alright?"

Misaki nodded.

 _What have I gotten myself into? It's alright, as long there is a pillow between us._

"Just so you know, you're the first girl I let live with me," Kai spoke nonchalantly.

 _For some reason, I feel special upon hearing that. At the same time I feel embarrassed._

* * *

Kai put on an apron.

"I will cook us dinner, I call you when I'm done."

"Okay, do you need any help?" She asked.

"No thank you, you can rest."

She went into his room to unpack her clothes. She noticed that he left a spare closet for her to hang her garments.

 _I can't believe it, I'm in Kai's bedroom. I couldn't help but feel shy._

 _When night comes, I have to sleep in the same bed as him._ A lumped formed in her throat.

She swallowed it. _My heart is beating fast again._

She sees a photo of a young Kai smiling.

"So cute," she picked up the photo as she smiled.

Something slipped out behind the frame.

 _Oh my goodness why does he have a photo of me?_

In the picture, Misaki was in her school uniform smiling sweetly.

"Tokura dinner is ready."

"I'm coming." She place the photo back where it belongs.

* * *

Upon arriving in the dining room, she gasps. The food looks gourmet, even though it's a home cook meal. There was fried rice with shrimp, salad on the side and miso soup.

"You made all of this?" She looked impressed.

"It's nothing special," Kai said.

They sat opposite each other. They started eating dinner.

"Wow it's delicious."

"Thank you Tokura."

"You can call me Misaki you know."

"Misaki."

It sent chills down her spine the way he said her name.

In the back of her mind, she was pondering why Kai secretly had a photo of her. _What does it mean?_

* * *

Author's note: Please tell me what you think. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Silently washing the dishes, whilst Kai was taking a shower. It was getting rather late, so she quickly rinse the plates with cold water. Once she's done, she dries them.

"I think I'm going to read before bed time," Misaki said to no one in particular. She grab a book from a shelf. It was one of her romance novels. She took a seat on the sofa, with a blanket.

She was engrossed in her book, she hadn't realised Kai came out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was damp. Once she turns the page, she winces.

"Misaki aren't you asleep yet?"

"No, not yet." She didn't bother looking up.

He sees blood oozing out of her index finger, without a second thought, he grabbed her wrist and put her index finger in his mouth. He started sucking her blood.

"K-Kai what are you doing?" She stuttered in embarrassment. Her cheeks were glowing pink.

Her eyes shot wide open upon seeing a half-naked Kai. She immediately closed her eyes.

It was the first time she saw him in that state. Her heart won't stop pounding hard.

"You're hurt, so I took care of it," he said it ever so calmly.

Once she open her eyes, he was gone. There was a band aid wrapped around her finger.

She touched the band aid. He actually helped her. It warms her heart. A faint smile spread across her lips.

* * *

It was eleven thirty pm. Misaki slowly drifted off to sleep. Kai was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

He went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Upon arriving in the living room, he spotted Misaki in a deep slumber. He didn't know what it is, however his feet started moving towards her.

"Misaki," he whispered as he gently caressed her cheek. _Her sleeping face looked innocent and sweet._

He lifted her up into his arms, cradling her closely. He walked into his room and closed the door with his foot. He gently lay her down on the bed, on the right side. He looked surprised when he sees a pillow in the middle, then his face became expressionless.

"Kai, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," she murmured in her sleep.

His facial expression soften.

He got into bed. Kai removed the pillow from the middle and wrapped his arms around her. He too feel asleep, in a deep slumber that night.

* * *

The birds chirping, telling her that it's morning already. She couldn't bring herself to wake up just yet.

 _Why do I feel so warm? I feel like someone is holding me, but it can't be. I must be dreaming._

Her eyes fluttered open. She sees a muscular arm casually wrapped around her waist. A soft warm breath was tickling her neck.

When she turned around, she was face to face with Kai. _He's too close. Why is he holding me?_

Her face heated up. _He still looked handsome even in his sleep. Snap out of it Misaki, this isn't a dream. It's reality. How did I get here? I swear I place the pillow in the middle._

"Kya!"

"What's wrong Misaki?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"How did I get into your room? I don't remember anything."

"I was the one that carried you," he said it as he looked at her.

"Why did you remove the pillow? It was there for a reason." She must look like a red tomato right now.

Kai kissed her temple and went back to sleep.

"Nani, what just happened?"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews everyone. I appreciate it. Please leave a review~


	5. Chapter 5

Checking her mail, her eyes widen upon seeing the words Mrs. Kai. It finally dawn on her that she is no longer single. Ever since she was a little girl, she always thought she would marry her prince charming. Never in a million years that she ever thought of marrying Toshiki.

The sensation of his kiss engulfed her. She constantly thinking about it. Misaki touched her temple, where he kissed her.

 _Why did he kiss me?_ She found herself blushing all over again. _I wonder what it would be like if he kissed me on the lips?_ Just thinking about made her feel ever so bashful.

She dropped her mail when she heard his voice.

"Misaki, I'm back."

"Welcome back Toshiki."

 _We just sounded like newlyweds._ She couldn't help but blush.

She just called him by his first name. She couldn't believe it, she was still in shock.

For a split second, she saw him smile at her. It made her heart skip a beat.

 _Did he just smile at me?_ She rubbed her eyes. _It must be my imagination._

Nope, he was still smiling at her. His green eyes was paying attention to her.

He stepped nearer to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. It snapped her out of her reverie.

"What was that for?" She asked shyly.

"It's a husband's duty."

She was too shy to say anything in that moment. She ran into the bedroom and hid under the duvet.

Misaki sighed in relief when she heard the front door shut. _He's gone._

* * *

At eight in the afternoon, she was at a dessert shop. She was waiting patiently for her friend, Akari.

 _She's not here yet._ She scanned the whole shop, however she was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me, I hope you haven't been waiting long." She heard a masculine voice.

"Huh, who are you?" She asked, a little confused.

"My name is Ibuki, I'm your blind date." He had long white hair and red eyes.

 _Akari, she set me up. I can't believe this._ She was boiling on the inside.

"I heard a lot about you Misaki," he smiled at her.

"I'm afraid there's been a mistake," she said as she stood up from her seat.

"What are you afraid of Mrs. Kai?"

Misaki gasped. "How did you know?"

"Let just say it was a lucky guess," he smirked.

"How do you know about Toshiki Kai?" She asked, she found her voice shaking.

"He and I go way back, he was a class mate of mine when we were kids."

"So were you friends?" She asked.

"You can say that but we're rivals in the vanguard world. I planning on stealing something precious of his."

"How could you say that?" Misaki looked furious.

 _Something precious? What could he possibly steal?_

"If Toshiki Kai is not careful, I'm going to steal you away from him."

Her hands were trembling. She could barely move.

"Ibuki, you stay away from my wife!" Kai pulled Misaki into his arms and held her in a protective manner.

* * *

Author's note: Here is chapter 5, please review~


	6. Chapter 6

Ibuki chuckled. "I can't believe you fell for it."

"What do you mean by that?" Kai was glaring at him.

"I was only kidding."

"I would never hand her over to you Ibuki, even if you are my friend."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were married?" Ibuki asked, ignoring his comment.

"That's none of your business, let's go Misaki." He dragged her with him.

They exited the dessert shop. He could only watch them leave.

"How did you know where I was?" Misaki asked.

"Let's just say it's a feeling. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

"You should be cautious when you're around Ibuki."

"Isn't he your friend?"

"Yes, he is but I would still like you to be careful."

"Okay."

 _I realised that he is holding my hand. I couldn't help but feel shy. I hope he can't hear my heart beating._

* * *

The two of them walked all the way home. Kai let Misaki enter first then he shut the apartment door.

"Misaki," his voice was hoarse.

"Yes?"

He pulled her into his arms, rendering her speechless.

"Toshiki," she said his name softly.

 _I wonder why is he holding me all of the sudden?_

"Don't ever leave me Misaki."

"I won't, I promise."

 _What has gotten into him? He so close I could barely breathe, nonetheless I'm enjoying the closeness._ The next move shocked her to the very core.

He pulled away and caressed her cheek. He looked deep into her blue eyes.

Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. It was the most passionate kiss ever.

She was still in shock, gradually she closed her eyes. She melts into his arms.

 _I can't believe it, Kai is kissing me. I wonder why? Since I felt shy, I closed my eyes._

The kiss was long and deep. She was the first one to break the kiss.

She felt breathless after the kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked

"Misaki, I think I'm in love with you."

"Nani, what did you just say?"

"I'm in love with you Misaki Tokura." He was smiling at her affectionately.

She couldn't believe it, she had no idea that he felt that way. Who would've thought that Kai would fall in love with Misaki.

"How do you feel about me Misaki?"

"I like you a lot Toshiki."

"So you like me Misaki?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Don't tease me."

"Can I kiss you again?" He looked into her eyes.

"Y-you want to kiss me again?" She stuttered as she blushes.

"Yes."

"Maybe next time." _I couldn't help but feel self-conscious at the moment._

"I get you next time," he teased.

"Kya!"

* * *

They went to the card capital, hand in hand.

Uncle Shin looked shocked when he saw his niece with Kai.

"What brings you two here?" Shin asked.

"I would like to tell you something," Misaki said.

"Tell me what?"

"I've been living with Kai."

"What? Why? You're not pregnant are you? How could you Kai!" He started panicking.

"Would you please calm down, I'm not pregnant," she sighed.

Uncle Shin sighed in relief.

"I'm living with him because Toshiki Kai is my husband."

Uncle Shin faints. He recovers quickly.

"I don't approve of your relationship."

"I don't care if you don't approve, as long as I'm with him. I'm happy," Misaki declared.

It warms Kai's heart hearing her say that.

"I promise I will take care of her," Kai said.

Uncle Shin shivered in fright when Misaki glared at her uncle.

"I'm sorry Misaki, you can do whatever you want," Shin said.

"Good."

The couple left the card capital since it was getting late. They took their shoes off once they arrived home.

* * *

At night, Kai would watch Misaki sleeping. They were sharing the same bed. Kai remove the pillow from the middle to get closer to her. He stared at her lips. He brushed across her lips with his thumb.

He bent his head down and kissed his sleeping beauty.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing everyone. Here is chapter 6, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Lately Misaki had been throwing up every single morning. She looks in the mirror, her face looked pale.

"What's wrong with me? I feel tired all the time."

"Misaki is everything all right?" Kai asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

She opens the door, she faints right in front of him. He catches her in his arms.

He carries her to their room, he places her on the bed.

"It looks like you have a fever, I get you your medicine."

She tugged on his shirt, he paused for a moment.

"I don't like taking medicine." Her cheeks were flushing red.

"You have to, otherwise you won't get better."

"I refuse."

"Don't be stubborn," Kai said.

He went to kitchen and he then came back with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water.

She looked dumbfounded when he pour the medicine in his mouth, he went closer to her and make her mouth open. He transferred the medicine into her mouth. She managed to swallow the medicine.

He smirked as she blushed.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked, feeling embarrassed.

"I just felt like it, I do anything to get close to you Misaki. How about if I do the same with water?"

"I can drink by myself," she sat up slowly and drank a glass of water.

"That's too bad, I wanted to kiss you."

"You get sick if you do that," she said weakly.

"Don't you know, you're my cure for everything?" He asked flirtatiously.

"You're flirting with me aren't you? Why are you smirking so much?" She asked.

"Yes I'm flirting with you. As for the second question it's a secret."

"So you're not going to tell me?" She asked, looking at him.

"Nope," he gave her a knowing smile.

He walked towards her and sat beside her. She shrieked when he push her down on the bed.

"Toshiki what are trying to do?"

"Let me make you feel better."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, looking confused.

He traced down soft kisses on her neck and collarbone.

She sighs contently. She grips on his shirt tightly at both sides. The way he kissing her make her feel intoxicated. It thrilled her. He gave her two hickeys on her neck. She looked shocked when he kissed her on the lips.

"You shouldn't do that, what if you get sick?" She looked worried.

"Didn't I say you're my cure? I'm immune to you," he said huskily.

Kai smothered her with affectionate kisses everywhere.

"Toshiki you're too much."

"I know you love me for it," he flashes her a cheeky grin.

* * *

In the evening, Misaki went to the hospital for a check-up.

"So what's wrong with me doctor?"

"Congratulations Mrs. Kai, you're four months pregnant."

 _I can't believe this, I'm really pregnant._ She touches her stomach.

Kai was waiting patiently outside the waiting area.

The door opens, Misaki exited the doctor's office.

"I have to something to tell you Toshiki."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Author's note: Here is chapter 7, enjoy and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm truly happy," Kai said.

"You're happy?"

"Of course I'm going to be a father."

He lifted her up into his arms and lightly spun her around. She giggled.

"I love you Toshiki."

"I love you too."

* * *

6 years later.

He could never get tired from watching his wife sleeping peacefully. Kai caressed her cheek.

Misaki had a sweet smile across her face. He, too couldn't help but smile.

"Darling, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," she mumbled in her sleep.

"I guess I have no choice." He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers.

She immediately open her eyes. Misaki gently pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing, stealing kisses from me?" She blushes.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, so I had no choice," he grins impishly.

"It is payback time," she begins to tickle Kai, however he didn't laugh.

"That won't work on me my dear, I'm going to punish you now," Kai said.

"What are you going to do?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

Kai tickled her, which she laughed non-stop.

"Hey that tickles, cut it out Toshiki."

"Not until you say you have another baby with me."

"Okay, okay I give up. Please stop," she was still laughing.

Seeing her laugh made him smile.

He stopped tickling his wife.

"So about having another baby."

"Not right now, I think about it," Misaki said.

Kai was stunned when she kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Kai was blushing.

"Can't your loving wife kiss you?"

"You can, but you surprised me."

"Mama and daddy," a little girl ran into their room. She had long lilac hair and green eyes.

"What's wrong Aya?" Kai asked his six year old daughter.

"I have a question."

"What would you like to ask?"

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Aya asked innocently.

"I um, Misaki, a little help here."

Misaki giggled.

"Sweetie, you will know when you're older. Okay," Misaki said.

"Yes mama," Aya hugged her mother.

"Good girl," she patted her head gently.

"I love you mama and daddy," she said sweetly.

"We love you too sweetie," Misaki and Kai said simultaneously.

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"How come you're always kissing mama?" She tilted her head innocently.

Misaki couldn't help but blush.

"Because I love your mother very much."

"I thought you're just a kissaholic."

"Where do you learn that word?" Misaki asked.

"I heard daddy say it one time," Aya said.

"Aya, go and get dressed."

"Yes mama," Aya hopped off the bed and ran into her room to get change.

"You should be careful Toshiki."

"I know. Misaki, I love you so much."

"So much that you secretly had a photo of me?"

"Yes."

Misaki was about to get up, however Kai pulled her down onto his lap.

She shrieked at his boldness.

"I need to get change Toshiki."

"No, you should stay in bed with me all day," Kai said.

"You're the one who woke me up."

"I changed my mind."

"Toshiki Kai."

"You are the love of my life Misaki Tokura."

"Toshiki," she was touched.

 _Day by day their love for each other grows stronger. Every day is an eternal bliss for them._

 _They are truly content._

 _I will love you and cherish you forever Misaki._

THE END

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the fav and follow. I would like to thank all of my reviewers who had supported my story. I truly appreciate it. Since this is the

last chapter, please don't forget to review. Thank you.


End file.
